Just Thinking You're Special
by This Username has been Taken
Summary: The Pharaoh was enjoying a little time off his duties when Mana decides that trying a little spell together could help them both bring their dreams into reality, but what are those wishes? Hmmm...


_**HELLO! **_**So I promised you that Atem/Mana one-shot fic that I was writing and taadaa! This is just about as not-weird as I could make this sound, and even then it required several re-writes and millions of edits, but now it's finally up and you can read it.**

**So, umm, read it! Enjoy it! Review if you REEALLY liked it. Review if you HATED it. Also remember to review if it was in-between. Luv ya!**

(insert MAJOR line break here)

The light of Ra sank into his tanned skin, filling his entire being with fiery heat. He sat upon a sand bank, overlooking the river Nile, his purple cape fluttering in the slight breeze. Egypt was very much alive behind him, with street markets and entertainers playing exotic instruments lit up the usually quiet square.

Small children were playing in the river below him, wading around and splashing each other. He missed it when his days were that care-free, where he and Mana played together and thought of life as adults. He would boast that he would be the greatest pharaoh in the land, and she, in her turn, would tell him she could keep him in line since she was going to be the most powerful priestess in his court, and they would fall on the sand and laugh.

Said "aspiring priestess" was currently attempting to sneak up behind him, plotting a hug-attack. As she readied herself to pounce he called out an unusually merry "Hello Mana" and she stopped mid-step. "Hey no-fair!" she said sitting down beside him, "You can't have heard me coming! You cheated!" he turned to her, crinkling his nose and grinning, "Well you shouldn't have let those kids down there see you" he gestured to the children who had been shouting Mana's name and were now waving.

She huffed and blew a stray strand of her fringe out of her face, which was futile, as it just fluttered back down into the same spot. He laughed and tucked it behind her ear for her, ensuring the brown lock didn't fall in front of her face again.

(liiiine break)

"So, Oh mighty Pharaoh of Egypt" she grinned, ceasing skipping along the raised sandstone boundary of the walkway, he looked up at her, raising an eyebrow he turned to her tilting his head slightly in question. "Since you have some free time I was wondering" she hopped down and stood next to him deftly, landing on her tippy toes and bending her knees to reduce the impact, she turned to him "would you pretty please try a spell with me?"

He rolled his eyes to the sky and then looked back at her opening his mouth to reply. "Thanks Pharaoh, I knew I could count on you c'mon" and she grabbed both of his hands and led him in the direction of the training field, which was pretty much just a stone plateau with a few chips and broken rocks scattered around.

He stood, with her, in the middle of the plateau, facing a raised platform with a book sitting on top, like a makeshift lectern. Mana rifled through the pages of the spell book before selecting the exact spell that she wanted and showing it to him.

"It's a special, extra hard spell that is impossible for one person alone to accomplish! Plus it grants the one thing that was in the mind of the user, doesn't that sound exciting?" She grabbed his hand and guided his finger to the first line of the spell "That's why you have to read it with me, OK? Alright then, after three, ready? One, two, three..." They started reciting the spell together, rolling their tongues and stressing certain words in perfect sync. The spell was long and had to be done precisely, which made learning magic tedious and unappealing to Atem.

When they were finished Mana held out her hands expectantly, and instantly a delicate pink water lily materialised in her hands. She whooped and turned to Atem, emerald eyes gleaming. He was happy for her, not usually things would go her way... in terms of magic.

"Hey Pharaoh! Do you think that maybe we could do this again and-" she suddenly stopped talking and lent into Atem, kissing him quickly and lightly on the lips, before pulling away hastily, cheeks ablaze. "I-I am so sorry Pharaoh I-I didn't mean it, I'm sorry" and she turned and sprinted away, hiding where her eyes had already begun to water.

He held his hand out to stop her, but was too late. He held his fingers out to where she had run off to in the distance and now hung lamely in the air. He let out a sigh and began to walk in the direction she had run in _she'll have to sleep at some point._

(lineus brakeious: A line that clearly separates two different "scenes" or articles in a text. Usually a story or play)

He walked the hallways of the infamous Egyptian palace, leading up and down numerous corridors and walkways, such walkways he had memorized as a child. When he was a child he'd been told that one day he would have to be Pharaoh, bring the rise and fall of the sun, the flooding of the Nile and justice to all the people in Egypt. He was also told that he would have to find himself a wife when he was twelve, and father an heir at fifteen.

He had only ever wanted one girl in his life, but this 'girl' was of a lower caste and was "simply unacceptable", as the council had put it when he had suggested it to them. "My king" roused Atem out of his thoughts and he found himself standing about a foot away from Seto, about to crash into him. "Mmm? Yes Seto?" Atem replied wearily blinking and facing upwards to the taller man.

"My king" repeated Seto, pausing as if considering what he was about to say before he did, "is there something on your mind?" Atem shook his head and looked up to his most trusted high priest, before backing the statement with a "No" which sounded more half-hearted than he would have liked. Seto chuckled lowly before pressing onwards "a girl?" he asked his king, hiding a small smile from his ruler, who now looked bewildered from the fact that he had guessed so accurately.

"Well, if you were thinking about 'a girl' I think I heard her crying in the bottom of the vase at the end of the hallway, my king" Atem mumbled his thanks before quickly dodging past Seto to find the crying vase. "Pharaoh!" called out Seto, a rare smile was playing on his face Atem turned to his High Priest, respectfully listening to what he had to say next, though desperately wanting to find Mana "Just because your love is forbidden, doesn't mean you should ever stop loving them. It never stops me" he winked before disappearing around the corner, stunning Atem into standing there disbelieving for a few seconds, before remembering his task and quickly getting back on track.

(rine bweak)

As Seto had for-told, when he approached the end of the hallway he heard soft sobs emanating from one of the vases. The vases lined the walls of the hallway, too large to hold plants or food items, it was purely for decoration put could hold a body inside.

He peered into the vase that the noise was coming from and saw Mana, curled into a ball at the bottom. Her arms around her knees and her forehead buried in her elbows, tears soaked into her skin.

"Hey, um, stop crying please" he called awkwardly into the vase, reaching his arms in to help her out. She looked to him, and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. She climbed out of the vase with his help and stared awkwardly at the ground. "I'm so sorry I kissed you my king, It's not my place and-and you could have gotten into serious trouble and-" she stopped talking when he held a finger to her lips and tilted her chin up gently with his other hand "Well, I'm not sorry, because that was the best thing that's ever happened to me. In fact, I think we should try it again sometime." He said, looking into her emerald eye's with his own, amethyst ones. "Maybe, we should try it again now?"

Atem obliged, moving his hands away from her chin and instead tangled them in her hair. She lent up to meet his lips and he tilted his head down slightly until their lips met. She linked her hands around his neck and he slowly slid his hands out of her hair and trailed them along her shoulders, down her back to place them lightly on her hips.

The stopped kissing after a little while, but never broke their embrace. She buried her face into his shoulder, then wearily asked him "what did you wish for to get something this good?"

He blinked after being caught off guard and smiled "wish?" he asked through a grin "No, I was just thinking how special you are." She giggled at him and then snuggled back into his shoulder, leaving them both hoping that this would last forever.


End file.
